


Oh honeyyy

by ciarazamoxo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Bottom Trixie Mattel, Drag Queens, F/F, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, One Shot, Please read lol, Short & Sweet, Top Katya Zamolodchikova, Useless Lesbians, Waitress Trixie Mattel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciarazamoxo/pseuds/ciarazamoxo
Summary: a oneshot book about two drag icons Trixie Mattel and Katya Zamolodchikova
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

POV trixie  
*the morning after the night before*

Shit. where the hell am i , trixie thought at she scanned the room searching for clues desperate to finish the puzzle in her mind on what went down last night. She had just found that her girlfriend shea cheated on her and went straight to the nearest bar to drink her feelings away. Sure in hindsight it wasn't her brightness idea but anything to numb the pain seems like a great idea.

However she definitely didn't intend on coming across a random man and sleeping with him. She can't even remember his name never mind if they had sex. She started scrambling for her clothes raking her brain and reaching for her phone. 9:30. She really didn't have time to think and she was late to her job at the local bakery and she really couldn't afford to be late needing to earn every last penny. Trixie adores her job at the petite bakery in the backstreets of new york city so it wasn't all that bad spending the long hours in her feet and the little time for a social life. She did love the people though. Endless amount of people and endless amounts of stories come through the bakery doors and trixie makes it her mission to learn something about each of them. Even if it was just their name.

*One month later*  
Once again the blonde goddess was awoken to violently heaving over the toilet, limbs spread across the cold tiled floor, legs covered in sweat. She was starting to become worried as this wasn't the first occurrence but she was unsure of what was causing this sickness. Trixie made a mental note to ring the doctor later but she was adamant she couldn't be pregnant and that she probably has eaten something dodgy over the last week causing her to through up. She was a lesbian after all and unless science changed over night it couldn't be possible. Or at least that's what her brain told her

Trixie dragged herself to work never the less with her perfect thick eyeliner, her gorgeously sculpted cheekbones and her hair curled to the gods. Her pink uniform hugged her figure and highlighted her godly curves which was sure to leave anyone drooling at the sight of her. The uneasy feeling never left her mind but her one night stand was definitely long forgotten in the back if her mind. Arriving at work she hugged her best friend kim excitedly and the pair were soon gossiping about the latest makeup trend or who their newest celebrity crushes were. Even though it sounds like they're complete teenagers it really helped trixie totally clear her mind. That was indeed until she found herself in the same spot as this morning and countless others mornings but the only difference this time was that kim was lovingly holding her hair back and rubbing her back asking if she was okay with her concerned eyes and many unanswered questions from the both of them looming in the air.

*1 week later*  
After many pregnancy test and a river of tears trixie finally alluded to the fact that there was a high possibly of being pregnant but she has no clue on any of the key details every mother should know like who the father was or how far along she was. She found her self picking at her chipped pink nail polish staring at the floor on the waiting room in the hospital during her lunch break. It took herself a lot of persuading herself but she did finally book an hospital appointment to solve the unknown questions which has been haunting her each and every move. She could feel the judgemental stares burning her body from the "perfect" ideal mother's with there lovings husband occupying the other seats clearly judging her and why she is here alone. She didn't let it bother her too much and made herself focus on the heavenly voice of her idol dolly parton blaring through her headphone forcing her brain to a much happier place.

'Beatrice Mattel'  
trixie sighed as she stood up to the sound of her name hoping for a clear answer that would prove the pregnancy tests wrong but she deep down knew she was never gonna get it.  
A young intern nurse escorted her to the hospital room where she took her seat on the sanitary chair.

'Hi there! I'm dr Zamolodchikova and i'm going to be your doctor today! I'm just gonna do a few test and ask some questions. Don't worry though you're going to be okay!'

Trixie picked her eyes of the floor for a brief moment to politely smile at the doctor in agreement. If she wasn't so scared she is positive she would be drooling over her blonde choppy bangs which would look weird on anyone else but she seems to make it work. Her bright red lips and her blue white teeth are utterly perfect. Her eyes that look like the glass mixed with the ocean creating a gorgeous green concoction and her messy sultry black eyeshadow only enhances them.

'Alright then doll, i suspect your here for a pregnancy. You have a gorgeous pregnancy glow of course! Do you know how far along you are?' katya warmly asks her patient whilst wearing a reassuring smile.

'urm well where do i start? I don't really remember when it happened, to be honest i don't even remember it happening. I must of been black out drunk.' trixie states with her glossy eyes  
' i promise you i'm not normally the one to get so black out drunk but my girlfriend broke up with me and i was a mess. I remember waking up strange room but i didn't give it two thoughts as getting to work was my main priority. i was so stupid for fucks sake. So um anyway i started throwing up about a month ago and it didn't stop so my friend suggested a pregnancy test. I was so shocked as i'm gay so obviously pregnancy wasn't really in my mind unless something changed that i wasn't aware of but i really must of been wasted that night. I mean with a guy?! My brain must of erased them memory straight away cuz i'm as gay as you can get' trixie rambled on.

'Well then barbie,that quite a confuffle your in but i promise to help you through it and support you in every way possible. Trust me, i think we'll get along, we're more alike than you think doll.' Her doctors word caused a subtle flush of blush to arise on the blondes face but she was praying her heavy makeup way coving it. She really was hoping not to embarrass herself more than her sloppy life story already probably has.

'i guess i'll have to find out then dr zamolodhsjdb' trixie replied with a small giggle

'i'm sure we will miss Mattel. After all if you are pregnant, you'll be seeing a lot more of me in the next 9 months' katya said with a cheeky grin and a wink

They both then couldn't be serious and flirty anymore and cackled at their desperate attempts of flirting. Trixie was addicted to the sound of katyas soft wheeze and hoped she would get to be the cause for it in the very near future.

*30 mins later*  
'trixie that is it for today. You did really well you should be proud of yourself i know this isn't easy! i'm gonna need to see you again in about 3 weeks to check on your progress but please don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions!'  
With that trixie left the room smiling, in a way better mood then what she came with. Knowing that's this journey may be a little bit easier with someone like dr zamolodchikova to make her laugh each step of the way. 

Hey guys! this is my first ever time writing so please do drop a comment if there is anything i could do to improve! i would love to learn. 🤍  
Anyway i'm not sure if i'm making this into a one shot book or carrying on with this one so please let me know what you think i should do!  
thanks for readinggg x


	2. All stars 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in an alternate universe where Katya won Allstars 2 and cameo to do a cameo in all stars 3

pov Katya 

Todays the day. its been 4 weeks since trixies been gone to film Allstars. I mean, sure we've both been on tour before and has been separated for much longer than this but this time feels different. Maybe because we have no form of contact or maybe because we are as close as we have ever been. Our midnight facetimes were becoming more regular and our random movies nights leading to a symphony of laughter seems to be taking place more and more. And of course Unhhh and the Trixie and Katya show has been a dream! who wouldn't want to work with their best friend? 

Todays the day chad and I on going on set to do a little cameo to give them our pearls of wisdom for winning Allstars. We are supposed to mentor to queens and teach them a little bit on how to win the show. I hope trixie is there, I know she can win it and I haven't heard from her so im assuming that she still there doing her best. I thinks she gonna be there 

*time skip*

'who better to give you advice for this showstopping finale that Allstars 1 and 2 winners Chad Michaels and Katya Zamolodchikova!' we heard rupaul say to the contestants as we opened the door and went down the staircase. 

there she was! my best friend. Looking as stunning as ever in the bodysuit we had sewed together on set of the trixie and Katya show after she had got the call she would be on. She was stressing out so I helped her prepare a costume for Allstars so she would feel a little bit more prepared.

Trixies jaw was hitting the ground as soon as she saw me and and a massive grin had appeared on her face. Thats when I stopped listening to whatever rupaul was saying to maintain eye contact with her whilst mirroring the same humongous grin. As cringey as it sounds our eyes could communicate without having to say a single word. As soon as ru had stopped speaking tracy was running towards me and crushed me in a hug. The smelt of her Mac perfume filled my lungs and I felt at home again and I whispered into her ear 'I sure did miss you tracy' in my best maureen voice to which she replied with 'I missed you more Katie' 

The others queens were looking at us desperately trying to figure out if something was going on between us but no matter how many times we assured them we are just friends it didn't stop them speculating. I'm definitely on their side, I would do anything to be more than just friends with trixie but I refused to let anything even have the possibility of messing up our amazing friendship I appreciate so much. Not after everything we've been through. 

*30 mins later*

The final 3 queens got to chose who they wanted mentoring from. As Shangela has won the most challenges she got to choose first and she chose Rupaul of course. Trixie was up next and as much as I wanted her to chose me, I wouldn't of been surprised if she chose chad because trixie knows me well enough now that she would know any advice of mine I would likely give her, she probably also knew I was a mess and chad was definelty more likely to give more knowledgeable advice.So I was shocked to hear my name leave her mouth. But I was happy nevertheless to get the oppurtionity to properly speak to her again. 

we spent the entire time gossiping and being our usual stupid selves having the most fun together. We talked about everything from what's trixie missing in the outside world to the latest tea on the competition with the whole drama on Dela leaving and the controversy that's gonna have when the show airs in about 6 months. It was great to have have my favourite person by my side again

when the dreaded news came that it was time for me and chad to go it was a sudden shock of reality that im not gonna see trixs again for a few more days. As much as I want her to win and join me I the hall of fame I really miss her and can't wait to see her again but I will be her number 1 fan as she gets crowned the winner (hopefully). Trixs looked at me with a sad smile and embraced me in a bone crushing hug. When we were forced apart she looked into my eyes then decided to do something I would of never of thought was going to happen. Especially in a room full of cameras and gawking eyes. She kissed me. Thats right, Trixie fucking Mattel kissed me. After the shock finally went away and I gained control of my own movements i of coursed kissed her back. I would of been delusional not to. I finally understood what people mean the they describe kisses as fireworks as this was a whole damn New Years eve display. I had kissed trixie many times before but this time was different. It was full of passion and emotion that previously was being hidden and wasn't there. When we finally separated for air we looked stupid with red and pink lipstick smudged around our faces with our foundation starting to fade exposing our natural faces. We stared at each other, foreheads pressed together (tullulahs trancula eyelashes were brushing against me cheek), neither one of us knew what to say so none of us broke the tense eye contact. That was until trixie allowed a small grin creep onto her face which triggered me to display a shit eating grin. She pecked my lips again and hid her face in my shoulder , her arms wrapped around my torso as if I was the biggest teddy bear in the fair she just won.

We could hear the muffled voices of trixies fellow contestants celebrating behind us, screaming I KNEW IT at each other we even heard Rupaul tell Michelle that it was about damn time and how we were made for each other. But none of that really mattered to me, all that mattered was that I had a gorgeous blonde bombshell in my arms and I wasnt planning on letting go. 

*6 months later*

The pass 6 month have been magical. Our relationship hasn't really changed as she still is the funniest person in the world and we still wet ourselves laughing with our usual banter the fans all know and love BUT it so fucking stunning that I can kiss her whenever I like and trust me whenever I like is a lot but how could I ever resist her lush pink lips. I can call her in the middle of the night and have long heartfelt but still hysterical conversations without worrying if trixie will find me to clingy because now she stuck with my ass. And I couldn't be happier.

Tonights the night that the all stars finale is airing. Trixie isn't too worried if she wins or not cause she knows she doesn't need the title to boost her success as she seem to be doing pretty damn well without a crown now but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to win, it would be a cool thing to look back on and think wow, I did that. Rupaul and the producers had previously asked us if we wanted our kiss to be aired on the show or if we wanted It edited out. We chose to leave it in as the fans already love us together and we are sure they would be delighted to see us finally together. We have kept our relationship on the down low for the past few months whilst trying figuring out what's going on between us without the pressure of the the fans but is has been going extremely good so far so we thought this would be a great way to break the news as we aren't planning on separating any time soon. 

Me and trixs are cuddling on the sofa watching ourselves kiss. It sure does feel weird but we are extremely grateful of the way it has been edited and how it makes us look as in love as we actually are. Trixie is rubbing small circles onto the back of my arm whilst occasionally pecking my lips or my hands or whispering sweet comments into my ear. As soon as it aired we could hear our phones going mental with our twitter notifications blowing up from fans and a texts from friends asking for the details and congratulating us. But not one of us move to check as we are both more than okay staying here in the loves of our lives arms not caring about what's going on in the outside world.


	3. The walk of shame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both escaping a walk of shame. What will happen when they cross paths?

*Trixies pov* 

Thank god she's still asleep. I reluctantly went out with my friends last night to the new gay club in town after much persuasion from my friends not knowing that my ex girlfriend shea would be there. I stupidly decided it would be a great idea to get wasted of lame wine coolers to relax and stop being so uptight and to try and forget how much I miss being in a relationship. How much I miss being the most important thing in someones life. But I never ever intended to wake up naked with my matte pink lipstick smudged around my face and lashes half way down my cheek facing my ex shea. Ive made a lot of stupid mistakes in my life but this was definitely up there.

When I was in college, I used to hate the way my brain would awake me at the crack of dawn for no reason what's so ever apart from not allowing me to sleep in but this is one of the very rare occasions i'm actually quite thankful for it. I scrambled around the covers trying to find my phone and when I eventually did I was bombarded with texts from my friends asking me where the hell I went. I quickly lied and responded to them saying that I wasn't feeling too well so left without disturbing them not wanting to cut their fun short, I really wasn't In the mood however to tell them im in sheas bed especially not after they know what I went through when we broke up a few months ago and they had to deal with the backlash. 

I carefully crept out of her apartment wearing the same slutty silver dress as yesterday holding my heels in my hand desperately wanting to escape without alerting shea and forcing us into having an awkward morning after conversation. 

I sighed as I walked out of the door thankful I was able to escape without causing too much drama. I slipped my shoes on and made my way to the elevator. Its quite early on a saturday morning so I wasn't expecting to see anyone during my walk of shame. However, just as the doors were closing a gorgeous young blonde came around the corning yelling 'hold the door! hold the door!'. So I held the door. 

*Katyas pov*

Fuck. Not this again. This is the 3rd time this week I woke up in a strangers bed after a meaningless last minute Grindr hookup. I went through my usual routine of collecting my clothes from around the bedroom not quite remembering exactly how they got there. I still had my red lipstick clinging onto my lip but this time it is evident what must of gone on last night. I walked through the apartment in my short black crocodile print skirt and by bright red bardot top holding my black stripper heels in my hand. 

Just as I thinking I was about to make a smooth escape, I could hear the girl in bed who I don't remember the name of starting to get up and not wanting the awkward talk, I ran out of the apartment. The doors of the elevator were closing as I was approaching so I shouted 'HOLD THE DOOR! HOLD THE DOOR!' 

I was forever grateful that the stunning blonde bomb shell complied and held the door.

*Trixies pov*

The girl who walked in was quite obviously in a similar position as me trying to escape our failed hookups without being caught. She smiled at me flashing her perfectly straight white teeth which made me feel like a school girl with a pointless crush again whilst putting her shoes on and said "Hi! im Katya. Thank you so much for holding the door" to which I responded with "im trixie! im guessing you had a good night then?" with a small giggle laughing at the state of her hair. she might be looking a mess but she sure is hot.

"Ahaha yeah. But drinking wasn't one of my best desicions as I can barely remember a thing. I can't even remember the poor girls name" 

"Aww that brave girl. I can't believe she slept with your rotted pussy" I instantly regretted saying that, hoping I hadn't pushed it too far with this stranger I hardly know. However much to my surprise I was greeted by the sound of a beautiful wheezy laugh clearly signalling she is a smoker. 

"Omg I like you! Very honest too I love that. I don't know why she slept with my rotted pussy either maybe you should try it and get back to me with an answers?" she replied with the most straight face, but in seconds we were both howling with laughter as she cringed onto my hand sending sparks straight through my body. 

"maybe I will. I would have to get back to you on that"

"Urm okay then. In that case you will just have to give me your phone, its looking a little lonely without my number" Katya replied with a cheesy smile and a wink.

Trixie complied however and type in her name as 'Girl im gonna fuck next time I wanna hook-up' followed by a load of pink emojis that match her barbie aesthetic and a hot selfie of herself for her profile picture. She turned the phone of before giving it back to Katya not wanting to let her see the name she just typed into her phone. As the elevator opened she exclaimed "text me!"in the fakest sultry voice she sound manage leaving them both cackling as they exited the elevator going their separate ways. 

*time skip-later that night*

Its only been a few hours so I felt really stupid for missing that hot blonde stranger I barely know. But she was the first person to properly get me laughing after breaking up with shea so I was extremely grateful for that, even if I never get a text from her. But it was almost like the universe was reading my mind as that very second my phoned dings signalling I had a new message. I was never the type to get so stressed out over this kind of thing but today im kind of nervous to see who it is and if she texts me. After a few seconds I mustered up enough courage to turn it over but was immediately let down to see that it was just Kim asking me if I was feeling better. Trying to not let the sadness get to me I carried on what I was doing after replying to Kim saying that I was fine thank you.

About an hour later I was sitting just about to sit down to eat my pizza that just got delivered and eat my cheap rented rom com film when my phone dinged again. Fully expecting it to be a random notification I turned it over in a very different manor than earlier and to my surprise it was the unknown number i had been waiting for all day.

0769757 67578076: Hi! im the Russian hooker you met in the elevator that your dad just calls Katya 

Girl im gonna fuck: My dads dead. ( I reply with my usual dry humour. )

Katya: OH shit im sorry!

Girl Im gonna fuck: AAAAH! don't worry babe I never even met him! 

Katya: you fucking whore!! You got me thinking I was a rotted hoebag

Girl im gonna fuck: Don't worry your still a rotted hoebag xx So what do you think of my name??

Katya: I love it! You know at this time of night im normally looking for someone to be my next victim of my rotten pussy

Girl im gonna fuck: Oh really? Is there an application process or something xxxx

Katya: yes. (sends location) come here to my apartment and you'll find all the information you could ever need to know. 

Girl im gonna fuck: Including your hot ass?

Katya: especially my hot ass.


	4. The department store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya losses a bet and was forced to wear a Christmas jumper everyday. Trixie worked at the department store.

'Okay then, if you get laid tonight, I will wear a Christmas sweater everything single day next month' Katya negotiated with violet  
'what makes you so sure that my sexy body is so repulsive? Am I ugly to you Katya' violet countered challenging her?  
'No. You're stunning, you're a model for fucks sake. But you’re just a bitch. No-one would willing put themselves through the torture of sleeping with you, I know I wouldn’t’ the blonde said with a cheeky smirk.   
*the next day*  
Katya had just opened the little cafe where they work in the centre of West Hollywood. The traffic this morning hadn't been too bad, so her Uber ride wasn't that long meaning that Katya wasn't in the worst mood today for a change. The Christmas party is coming soon though and Katya doesn't want to go through the teasing again go going alone so she decided she is going to try and find a date.   
She was in the back room checking her social media trying to mentally prepare herself for the day ahead when violet came waltzing in with the biggest grin ever slapped across her flawless skin. Her eyes told Katya everything she needed to know as she had a pretty obviously had a 'I've just been fucked' kind of glow but Katya was happy to play ignorant and not spoil violets fun.  
'You'll never have guessed what happened last night bitch' Violet practically chanted overjoyed at the fact she managed to prove Katya wrong for the first time in forever. It was the happiest Katya had seen her friend for weeks ever since Fame broke up with her.  
'I'm guessing that I better start buying myself some Christmas sweaters?' Katya said with a small smile. She was a little annoyed she had lost the stupid bet, but she was still happy for her friend. She knew just how much she needed it. And who knows? Maybe violet finally getting laid will mean she will be less of an uptight bitch and be easier to deal with. She can only wish.  
'OMG Katya it was amazing! I think. Her name was pearl, she was so fucking hot but we were both pretty stoned by the end of the night so I can't really remember but it definitely happened! I promise. Plus, Katya! I even got her number. OMG I should text her. Is it too soon? it’s too soon I don't...' violet rambled on  
'It’s okay. I believe you. And trust me I don't need or want to see any evidence. And are you really coming to me for relationship advice? I thought you knew me better than this girl'  
*A week later (1st December) *  
Katya was a lot of things. But she certainly wasn't a cheater. She was definitely sure she was going to go through with this, she 100% didn't want to give violet the satisfaction of dropping out either. She was a woman to stay true to her word.  
The blonde beauty woke up this morning at the normal time of 7:30am. She started to get dressed when it dawned upon her that she only owned one Christmas sweater and it was the ugliest thing in the world. Sure, the whole concept of Christmas jumpers is that they're not the most fashionable thing in the world, but Katya's was beyond ugly. It was a gross bottle green colour with poorly made Santa plonked in the middle surrounded by a festive wrongly translated Russian greetings above it. She appreciated the effort and the thought her mother went through to get this last year in an attempt to pay homage to their homeland, so she wasn't totally ungrateful, but she was sure to make a mental note to stop of at the department store on the way back from her shift to pick up some supplies to help conquer her challenge ahead of her. She knew she didn't want to be stuck wearing this every day for the next month.  
*That evening*  
Katya had just finished her shift and was now about to enter the nearest department store still wearing hideous sweater regretting not thinking of going to the shop a few days before the month started. She still managed to make it look good with her shoulder length blonde curls and bangs, a messy black eye look and blood rep lips. She paired the jumper with some high waisted black jeans and an oversized black and gold belt. After leaving work she swapped her boring black converses for some black heels in an attempt to jazz her outfit up.   
The store was magical. It was covered with endless amount of Christmas decorations and it made Katya remember the toy shop in elf after buddy decorated it. After browsing around for bit, she made her way toward the clothes section to seek out some jumpers. She was surprised with the endless amount available and decided she was going to wear a new one every day. She didn't need to worry about money as she is pretty good at saving and this seemed like the most perfect thing to spend her savings on.  
She only picked out two. A cropped white one with a polar bear on and an oversized red one with a reindeer on it. This place was so beautiful in her opinion, so she decided she was going to return every few days to buy some more. She would look pretty weird anyway if she would buy 20 jumpers in one go.   
Katya had just reached the cashier when her eyes laid upon the most gorgeous woman in the world in her mind. She was dressed in a revealing baby pink cropped knitted jumper exposing way more cleavage than Katya could mentally handle. She had a short white tennis skirt showing of her luscious curves with some black fishnets underneath. On top off her volumes blonde hair was a headband with some deer antlers to prove that she did work here in a Christmas shop.   
Katya was placing her items down as the worker smiled at her.  
'Woah someone’s in the Christmas spirit, aren't they?'  
'Aha yeah I suppose'   
' Okay your total is $21.73 do you want to pay in cash or card?'  
'How about Nature credit card' Katya said with a smirk  
'AHHH! As much as I would love that I don't think Mr macys would.'  
'Well, your loss. Cash'  
Katya handed over her card and payed for her things. Th employee picked up the card and attempted two pronounce her name.  
'Thankyou yekitrana?'   
'Urm not quite. Its pronounced ye-kat-er-ina.' the worker look even more confuse sop Katya added 'but don't worry, you can call me Katya!'  
'okay, Thankyou Katya. I’m Trixie!'  
*later that night*  
Katya was lying in bed gazing up onto the bare white ceiling processing the day. She thought about everything from what she ate to who she met. However, her thoughts kept casting back onto a certain blonde department store employer who goes by the name Trixie. Katya found it impossible to erase how magical she thought her laugh was and the rush of excitement she felt pass through her veins when she realised, she was the cause and how fucked she realised she was when she found out she was addicted to the sound of her laugh.   
Jesus. I sound like a psychopath. I barely even know the poor girl Katya thought. She decided she was in need of sleep, so she tried to switch her mind off. Even when she did drift off, she could still see the girl in her dreams. Only in her dreams she was able to talk to the girl instead of thinking about her as if she was mentally insane, which she probably in all honestly was.   
*two weeks later*  
Katya had just entered her favourite store, but she was a little bit earlier than usual today as she was let out of work early as it had been a fairly quiet day in the cafe. She followed her usual routine of browsing round the shop before heading up to the destination she really needed even though she practically had every item in the shop memorised after spending so long here. However, on the way up, she passed the cashier to find that Trixie was not there, and it caused an unexpected wave of sadness to pass over her. She figured that it was not her shift just yet so she would kill sometime in the shop in order to speak to Trixie who Katya has learned was of the funniest most beautiful girls who has slowly became the highlight of her day. She found herself during the day daydreaming trying to think of a funny remark she can tell Trixie later on so she can hear her banshee laugh and see her gorgeous smile whilst she was supposed to be something more important like clean the tables. Violet has caught her out a few times and commented little remarks like 'who's the lucky girl' or 'say hi to your girlfriend for me' but Katya always brushed it off with a smile.  
About 40 minutes has passed when she finally see the person, she had been waiting for hop on the counter. She wanted to play it cool, so she spent another 5 minutes pretending took look at stuff when in reality she was waiting so that the person she's trying to impress doesn't think she's a total creep.  
'Hey Katya! what you are doing lurking in the lingerie section. Don't you normally stick to the sweater section?' Trixie startles Katya pulling her out of her trance of thought. Well shit, how did I end up here. This is going to be a tricky one to escape Katya pondered.  
'Hey Trixie! what you are doing lurking in the lingerie section. Don't you normally stick to the cashier section? Katya countered with a smirk being proud of herself to pull her out of the situation as awkardlessly as possible.   
'Well, you caught me there. I’m urm actually here to ask you a question. But urm don't worry about it it urm doesn't matter now' Trixie said nervously then quickly tried to turn around to make her great escape.  
Katya was caught off guard to say the least that Trixie wasn't her usual confident sassy self but was quick enough to spin round and grab her wrist. The sparks that ran through her body were a pleasant surprise, but she chose to ignore it in order to give Trixie her full attention.   
'No what is it? You can tell me anything I promise I won't judge' she replied giving Trixie puppy dog eyes and sticking her bottom lip out to try and win Trixie over with her cuteness so that she can hear the question. 'I am personally very offended that you have sold me a sweater every day for the pass 15 days and never once verbally questioned if I’m crazy. But now you won't even ask me a question?' Katya continued with a smile showing she wasn't actually annoyed and with an added dramatic gasp at the end for theatrical reasons.   
'urm well okay I suppose. Well Katya I was wondering if you would urm want to maybe meet up urm sometime.'   
'Tracy Martel? Are you asking me on a date?' Katya said with a gasp  
'urm yes. yes I am!' Trixie said sounding a little bit more confident  
'Well Trixie I will have to check my schedule and get back to you.' Katya said before seeing Trixie’s smiles fade for a second and see a noticeably fake one take that spot. 'Bitch I’m kidding! Of fucking course, I would love to go on a date with you! Did you really think I had a tight schedule; girl did u think I even have a schedule? For the pass 15days I’ve spent my evenings here drooling over you buying bloody Christmas sweaters!’  
‘Wait really? Does this mean you’ll go on a date with me?’ Trixie replied with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
‘yes! It was about time one of us was brave enough to ask the question. And babe you have a lot more courage than I do. I was still debating if you actually like me or if I was making it all up in my head’ Katya answered with a big smile on her face.  
Trixie smiled and walked closer to Katya until their forehead were practically touching and grabbed her hand squeezing it in her own and said, ‘Do you want me to show you how much I want you?’   
Katya gave a quick small nod before planting her ruby red lips on Trixie’s defined pink lips. They kissed each other with so much passion and desperation that neither of them wanted to break apart but eventually they did to gain oxygen.  
‘I want to do that again’ the small girl said looking up onto the curvy goddess before her.


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie was rudely awoken this morning by dumpster truck at 7 am. Even though she probably should’ve been getting up at this time anyway it certainly wasn't appreciated.  
She got up and went through her normal morning routine of Showering, putting way too much excessive makeup on including fake lashes cause why wouldn't you be extra if you can and finally curling her Long blonde hair into bouncy voluminous curls that frame her face and sit just above her elbow.  
Rushing through the doors to her boring yet well-paid lawyer job with an ice-cold coffee in her hands, she ran into the person who seems to make it her mission to annoy the hell out of her every single chance she could get. Katya. Trixie believes that in an alternate universe they would be best friends or maybe possibly fucking because they would be great together if they weren't constantly arguing. She thinks that Katya knows that she may have once in the past a very long time ago had the teeniest tiniest crush on her as Katya seems to tease her all the time with a confident smirk wiped across her face.  
Even if Trixie was once interested in her gorgeous athletic body or a shoulder length hair with an uneven bang, she manages to pull off so well she certainly didn't now. The constant years of teasing has shifted her admiration to annoyance so even though she still thinks of Katya all the time it’s know about the next snarky comment she could say instead of how much she wants to kiss her cherry red lips till the end of time.   
'look who it is! hey barbie' her enemy said to her.  
'Shut up and go away. I have an important case and today I’m meeting with my client, so I don't need to be dealing with your stupid comments' Trixie replied in a frustrated tone not willing to put up with Katya bullshit today.  
'Sure you don't! I know you secretly adore me and your favourite part of the day it is meeting me' Katya said raising her eyebrows in the direction of Trixie.  
She rolled her eyes and pushed passed her despite the fact she had an obvious flustered blush on her cheeks that even her full coverage foundation wouldn't manage to contain.   
*later that day*  
Trixie had just finished her meeting and was about to go out to get some lunch when a boss’s assistant Michelle informed her that she was need in RuPaul’s office.  
If this was a normal day a rollercoaster of emotions would be flashing through her brain worrying what he could need or if she had done something wrong by mistake but today, she was too tired and over it that the symphony of demonic voices were nowhere to be seen.  
She entered the glass doors to be immediately greeted by Katya for the second time today sitting Infront of RuPaul in a black leather seat with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face displaying her perfect white teeth. Her crystal green eyes were clearly showing Trixie that she knew something she didn’t, and it wasn't going to be something Trixie liked.  
'Hey there Trixie, take a seat.' RuPaul said when Trixie appeared. After Trixie complied ru said 'I’m guessing you both don't have a clue on why I called you in here. Well, I was looking at both your upcoming trials and cases and figured as you both won't be very busy you would be the perfect duo to organise this year’s Christmas party!' The news brought a sly grin onto Katya face and made Trixie jaw drop to the ground  
'You mean together?! What why!' Trixie stumbled to ru after she got covered her initial shock. Ru knew the real reason why they have been paired together was that the entire office was sick of listening to Trixie and Katya bickering all the time and the amount of sexual tension that is between them which neither of them seem to realise despite the fact that they are supposedly 2 of the best lawyers in New York City. Ru thought this would be a perfect opportunity to make them spend so much time together hoping to edge them towards getting together.  
'well, I’m guess you stuck with me' Katya told Trixie whilst leaving the office.  
'Urgh don't remind me. Ru gave us a pretty big budget and guest list so you really shouldn't fuck this up'  
'what's make you think I’m going to be the one fucking it up Tracy?'  
'Shut up. When are where are we going to meet then?'  
'How about my house after work'  
'can’t we go to a cafe or something'  
'no. I’ll give you a lift back to my house later'  
Before Trixie had the change to negotiate or even argue Katya had already walked out of sight.  
*That evening*  
'well, trixabelle, welcome to my humble abode'  
'shut up we need to get on with this' Trixie said whilst scanning her enemy's home and was shocked to see a tidy spacious modern apartment when she was expecting a dingy old one.  
'Okay the Wi-Fi is the best in my bedroom so we should work up there' Katya said guiding the way through her home.  
They spent hours sat on Katya’s bed surfing the internet for the best location, best catering services, best DJs, they were nowhere near done but they had at least made a considerable start. The two had slowly migrated towards each on the bed so that now their legs were touching at their elbows occasionally brushed against each other sending sparks through both of their stomachs but not of them admitted it two themselves. however, neither of them made any effort to separate from each other to be at normal distances that would have been expected from two colleagues.  
*The next morning*  
Trixie opened her eyes and found herself gazing around unfamiliar surroundings. That was until she cast her eyes on Katya lying next to her with her arms loosely wrapped around Trixie’s waist practically spooning her, both in the same clothes as yesterday. Trixie was expecting to feel agitated and pissed about the blonde beauty clinging to her waist but instead all she felt was warmth and love which is a rare appearance is Trixie’s life.  
‘He..hey urm hi’ Katya said unsurely shocked to see Trixie lying next to her with her hair all messy and her eyeliner all over her eyes.  
‘Hi, I guessed I fell asleep here, sorry’  
‘No worries I always figured that I would one day wake up to see your face in my bed anyways. ‘  
‘Shut up. Come on, we need to get ready for work. Also, my car is at work so is there any possible chance that I could borrow yours to grab some clothes at my place and then pick you up on the way back?’ Trixie asked in a sickeningly sweet voice fluttering her eyelashes to try and get what she wants.  
‘Yeah, sure but make sure you don’t forget about me’  
*later*  
After waking up in the same bed and spending hours together yesterday Trixie and Katya had a record breakingly low times they bickered today. And over the next few weeks preparing for the Christmas party, they seemed to be laughing a lot more and fighting a lot less and are appearing to gradually like and look forward to being in each other’s company which came as a shock to them and to their co-workers. They found themselves calling each other to initially talk about their plans but ending up spending hours at a time after talking to each other about god knows what. They found themselves texting each other random funny videos because they knew it would make the other laugh. They wound themselves falling it love as cheesy as it sounds.  
*Night before the party*  
‘Katya are you sure that everything is going to go to plan? Are you sure we didn’t miss something of the list?’ Trixie panicked to Katya whilst pacing the office floor after working overtime to finalize the final details needed for the big night tomorrow.  
‘Yes I’m sure! You gorgeous barbie, needs to calm down and relax. Everything is going to go according to plan and even if it doesn’t who cares?’ Katya replied to a worried Trixie who is now biting her nails. ‘To be honest with you, I think the biggest achievement out of this is that we no longer want to cut each other’s heads of when we see each other’ Katya added making Trixie smile.  
‘You sure? I know I have a stack of knives in the boot of my car waiting for the perfect opportunity’ Trixie said making Katya erupt in her wheezy smokers laughter grabbing Trixie’s arm. ‘I’m kidding, I didn’t know it was possible not to hate you’  
‘Yes you did’ Katya said taking a step closer to her ‘ you used to have the biggest crush on me. Don’t think I didn’t catch you staring at my eyes whilst I spoke or at my ass when I walked away’ Katya said with a smirk grabbing Trixie’s arms once again.  
Trixie turned a beetroot red and started fumbling on her words trying to think about how she should reply. It was a very rare occurrence that Trixie Mattel was left speechless though.   
The door opened with the caretaker coming through causing Katya to drop Trixie’s hands and to take a step back still with a smirk on her face. Katya grabbed her things and left the office shouting behind her ‘See you tomorrow, call me if you need anything or if you start stressing again!’  
*the next morning*  
Trixie opened her phone to be met with a spam of messages from Katya.  
7:15- Katya (4 new messages)  
K a t y a : Todays the day   
: Are you excited  
: Are you nervous  
: See you at the venue at 2?  
T r i x i e : All of the above. See you later!  
Trixie arrived at the venue at 2 like she said dressed in the most gorgeous clothes she could master. She was wearing a baby pink satin wrapped dress with a simple pair of black strappy heals. She spent the entire morning showering, curling her hair into voluminous curls and perfecting her makeup to be as glamourous as possible.  
Katya also arrived at the venue at 2 and for the first time in years she looked like she put a little bit of effort into her appearance. She was wearing a mesh bodysuit with a black sequin material covering acting as a corset going over her boobs. She was wearing a short black croc print skirts exposing her long legs. She had a pair of black fishnets over her legs and a some loubitons on her feet. She had her hair in a neater version of her normal shoulder length curls, her eyes had black eyeshadow on making her eyes pop. Her lips were also painted in her go to red lip stick that made her lips look so kissable.  
As they were walking through the doors the duo bumped into each other both drooling over how the other looked.   
‘Wow Trixie you look… stunning mama’  
‘you don’t look too bad yourself miss Katya’  
The rest of the evening went smoother than they could of ever imagined, they were glad that their hours of preparation finally payed off. They however didn’t see much of each other as they spent the majority of the night mingling checking that everyone was all right.  
That was until the final song came on and Trixie and Katya managed to collide on the dance floor. They both were a little tipsy form the free alcohol form the open bar that they didn’t care about dancing stupidly around the dance floor lip synching the music until they both had switched to dancing a way more sensually grinding upon each other locking eyes aware of the thick sexual tension. They could feel the burning stare of their co-workers gawking at them being nosey after watching the dynamics of their relationship shift so much. The music stopped and they were both a little out of breath staring at each other getting lost in each other’s eyes. They were broken out of their trance by ru and Michelle shouting look above you. And sure enough there was a piece of mistletoe hanging above their heads.   
Katya made the first move and placed her lips on to Trixie’s holding them still waiting for Trixie to make the next move to show that she was okay with this. Sure enough Trixie kissed her back and fireworks exploded in her mind. The sound of cheering was pushed to the back of their mind as their only focus was on each other. They were forced to break away to get soe oxygen and Katya whispered into Trixie’s ear ‘I’ve wanted to do that for longer than you could ever know’   
‘Then why didn’t you. You knew I was obsessed with you when we first met’ Trixie replied with a puzzled look on her face  
‘Because Trix, I was scared’  
Trixie showed Katya she had nothing to be scared about and kissed her once again loving every second of it.


	6. The date.

'Are you sure I look okay' Trixie asked katya whilst she was inspecting her appearance in the full length mirror, fixing her white skirt and smoothing down her straight hair. 

'You look gorgeous as always tracy. I still don't understand why your going on a date with her. Cant we just stay in an have a movie night? I'll let you watch dolly' katya argued not wanting trixie to go without trixies companny.

'because katy. I don't want to die alone. Plus you never know. She might be nice!' 

'sure tullulah. What time is your uber coming?'

'urm probably about 5mins' 

'Okay is it okay if I stay here and finish this episode? Pleaseeee' katya asks sweetly doing exaggerated puppy eyes fluttering her eyelashes making it impossible for trixie to say no.

'Okay then fine. Make sure you lock the door behind you though. I don't want to be robbed.'

'mama your leaving the ex drug addict, Russian whore in your house and your worried about being broken in' katya said with a laugh.

'Shut up!' trixie replied also laughing. ' My ubers here! Don't miss me too much' trixie said whilst walking towards the door

'Bye, don't be out late, mind your drink, don't get kidnapped!' katya shouted in her best Maureen voice.

'okay MOM!'. 

*Time skip-the date*

This date is not going quite as I hoped. Pearl is sweet and all but she really is quite boring cause she really doesn't get my humour. She seems to be very laid back and that's not what I need. I need a crazy girl who can keep me on my toes. Sure, I wasn't expecting someone like katya who gets me completely. She's always been there for me, when shea broke up with me she was my shoulder to cry on, when I got my first makeup job at mac she was the one who went out to celebrate with me. Last Friday night sitting on the couch eating pizza she was there for me. I love the way i can get her to laugh and the way I can...

'TRIXIE!' pearl shouted trying to grasp trixies attention.

Trixie snapped back to reality and appologised profusely after she realised that was the 3rd time tonight she drifted of day dreaming about katya. Wether it was a red lipstick a girl's wearing across the restraunt that got her thinking about her or if it was the food that made her wonder what katya would of thought about if she was here. It always felt as katya was always on her mind.

When it came to leave trixie grabbed her coat and started walking toward the door. When they got to the door she turned to pearl and lied and said 'this was fun. I hope to see you again?' knowing full well she was never gonna see her again.

Pearl rolled her eyes and walked away also knowing full well she didn't want to see trixie again. Trixie seemed more out of it than pearl is and that was a rare thing for pearl find.

*Back at the apartment*  
Trixie stumbled through her door shocked to find it locked, she figured that katya would of forgot like she always does. 

She was just as if not more shocked to find katya fast a sleep curled up in a little ball on the sofa looking adorable. Even though she tried to be as quite as she could manage walking across the hall in her heels, katya began to wake up. 

'Jesus christ you scared me. i thought karma was coming to get me and i did leave the door open and you were a robber' katya said suddenly when she cast her eyes on trixie. 'Sorry for falling asleep, i'll get out of your way now' she said with a small smile. 

'luckily for you i'm not a robber or i would of murdered your ass. And don't be stupid there's no need to apologise. Do you have to go? i want to talk to youuuu' trixie replied. 

'Oh how the tables has turned. You didn't want me earlier. You left me for your new amazing girlfriend pearl'katya smirked.

'don't tell anyone but i was wrong. Can't have my rep being ruinied. But yes I would of much rather of been here with you believe me'

'Aww look at trixie admiting im right. I wanna know the details of the date from hell tho!' 

Trixie nodded them went of to her bedroom to get changed out of her uncomfortable clothes. When katya would normally stay they night she would wear any old ratty pyjamas but tonight she decided to wear a short pink lacy nightgown that makes her look good without looking like a complete hooker. 

Trixie rejoined Katya on the sofa and katya rested her head on trixies shoulder. After many episodes of dolly later trixie and katya were completely tangled together and trixie was basically spooning the little blonde. 

Every time katya would move in the slightest she would be grinding on the taller blonde which trixie found way more sexy than she should. 

Trixie stop it. She's your best friend you can't like her. Can you?. Even if you did like her there's no way she should ever like you back. She absolutely gorgeous and stunning and your a 24yr barbie with daddy issues. 

Just as Trixie was think this Katya tightened her grip on her arm as if she was frightened to let go.

But what if she did like you. Imagine the amounts of fun they would have. Sure we have kissed before drunkly on new year's eve but this would be different. Imagine if you could just kiss your best friend whenever you want. Soon Katya is gonna ask about the date. How boring is is gonna be to tell her that i just kept zoning out. It's not as quite as dramatic as i made it sound. What was i even thinking about? Oh yeah katya. Of course it was katya that who you only ever think about. Oh shit i'm fucked. I like her, like really like her. 

'So tracy martel. How did the date go. I wanna know what was so amazing your chose over me your BFF' katya asked with a fake annoyed tone. 

'She was a great girl, very pretty' trixie started and she could of swore she saw katya smile slightly drop but was quickly replaced. 'But idk she was just a bit boring. i kept zoning out. I was probably the worse girl she ever took out on a date'. 

'Why were you not interested? She seems to be exactly your type. What happened to i'm gonna die alone?' katya enquired.

'Because i'm in love with you' Trixie said quickly under her breath hoping katya didn't hear but judging be the silence of the room she definitely did. It felt good to finally admit it to herself but it definitely wasn't her plan to tell katya just yet. 

'You what trixie' katya said in the most serious and sincere tone trixie had ever heard her speak with. 

'i think i'm in love with you' Trixie released with her eyes shut not wanting to know katya reaction. 

'you think?' katya whispered in a shocked quiet voice. 

'i know' trixie finally mustered up enough courage to open her eyes and was greeted by katya standing still furrowing her eyebrow making it very clear 1000s of thoughts were rushing through her brain. 

As the seconds turned into minutes since katya last spoke trixies anxiety was getting progressively worse. Oh fuck why did i say that. She gonna hate me. She not gonna be my friend anymore. Oh my god. this is bad this is bad. 

Trixies brain was convinced that katya hated her so decided it was time to get away. She turned one foot in the direction of the hallway not caring that this was her home and she had no other place to go she just wanted to get out of their before she managed to embarrassed her self anyfurther. 

Just as Trixie was about to take her second step she felt katya reach up from the sofa and clasp onto trixies arm tight. Making sure she wasn't going to escape. Katya brain was processing so many things but she was certain she didn't want trixie to leave. 

Trixie didn't dare to utter another word that could possibly dig her deeper into the hole she was already in. But katya didn't speak either. This confused trixie the most, she was gonna reject her so why not do it as quickly as possible so trixie didn't have to live through the torture any longer. 

10 minutes had passed but not one of them has spoke. If anything katya grip as loosened slightly knowing that trixie is probably not gonna make another run for it. 

katya had picked her eyes up of the floor and finally locked eyes with trixie. She stood up so that they could now be face to face. 

Trixie shut her eyes in an attempt to mentally prepare herself the for the rejection she believes she was about to be faced with. 

However seconds after trixie shut her eyes a small smile emerged on katya lips once she had absorbed what trixie said to her. 

Katya took a step closer to trixie and much to trixies surprised kissed her slightly. She rested her lips on trixies but wanted to make sure trixie was okay before she was willing to continue. 

When trixie had got over the intial shock she gladly kissed katya back seeing what she has been missing out on. It was magical and was one of the best kisses that trixie had ever had to date. 

Katyas arms snaked round trixies waist holding her closer to her. Trixie naturally reacted by wrapping her arms around katyas neck. 

' I love you too'


	7. the coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz I've haven't updated in a bit a lot of shit is happening right now, as im sure it is for everyone, but now its Christmas break so I'll try and update a lil but more regularly! I hope you all I had a good Christmas even if it was a bit different from normal x

trixie pov 

'trix can you close up tonight? I have a date with this hot older girl Bianca. I can't be late, she'll absutley scold me and she is so so hot I can't fuck with her' Adore begged me trying so hard to get if work early.

'urm sure I guess' I replied, not really wanting to work late but not wanting to let adore down. 

'Party! thanks Trix!'

Within seconds adore was grabbing her coat and rushing out the door as if she was afraid I was gonna suddenly change my mind, which to be fair to her, wouldn't be completely abnormal thing for me to do. 

The little coffee shop I work in in the centre Boston was originally intended to be a small side job to help me get through college but I never got round to finding a new job after graduating, I've always loved the closeness of my co workers; it was like a family I never had. It was beginning to approach the closing time so I began to wipe tables down to prepare the shop for closing like I do every time when a petite blonde woman walked in. 

'hi! are you still open?' the familiar voice spoke. I could of swore that I have heard that voice before but I couldn't place it together in my head.

'yeah we are one sec' I finished wiping the table then slapped on my customer service face, which is completely fake and a lie to the world and spun around

I locked eyes with the girl and my jaw completely dropped. It can't be her. Once my brain began to process the gorgeous woman in front of me i could see that the look on my face was being mirrored onto the girl. 

'Trix..Trixie'

'Katya. Urm hi. Long time no see I guess'

Katya used to be a regular at the cafe. At one point I could begin the feel a small crush developing, we had endless inside jokes and my favourite part of each day was when she walked through the cafe doors. That was until she didn't walk though the doors anymore. I began to lose hope about a month after she left as I had no means of contacting her and determined that she must of figured out that I like her and found me disgusting so never returned. 

I began to make her usual order. A black iced coffee. the scent of the black coffee triggered my mind to release the endless memories of all the times she was here. No matter the amount of times ib tried to persuade her to be a bit more adventurous with her coffee choices it was always the same. There was a vast contrast between her favourite drink and mine. Mine is obviously a caramel frappe with an extra pump and caramel which in her words is enough to give me diabetes by the time I was 25

'yeah' she finally replied after I gave her her drink being shocked I still remembered her order and looking at her feet as the feeling a hot blush beginning to spread on her cheeks 'im so sorry trixs, I really am. My parents found out that I was a lesbian and pulled me out of college to 'give me time to focus on ridding my sins' in their words. I didn't think ill ever see anyone again from boston.' 

'wait your a lesbian' this news was new news to me so I zoned out pretty soon after the magical word parted ways from her lips. I always assumed she was straight and that's why she left. However, thinking about it, she never mentioned guys or having a boyfriend, I should of guessed she was gay when she would never stop gushing over Julia Roberts.

'I thought it was pretty obvious' Katya giggled back. Omg her laughter is so infectious. The things I would do to continue to hear her giggle is endless 'I mean I was flirting with you for weeks and you never did anything so I thought you were straight'

'what. im so fucking stupid. I thought you were being friendly. I liked you ever since your first Time here. But I for some reason convinced myself your straight ' 

' Ew mama when did I ever give off straight vibes ,I guess you are pretty stupid.' Katya said with her smile ever growing

I took a few steps closer to Katya so now I could feel her breath against my cheeks. Her spectacular crystal eyes were staring into mine and I could feel myself blushing like Katya was previously. 

'so you actually liked me' I questioned just to be sure as this whole confession felt like a dream.

Katya dared to take the next step and connected our lips and it felt as if I have been seeing the world in black and white and now its in colour. I kissed her back once the initial shock wore off and laced my fingers through her silky hair. Her arms wrapped around my waist and everything just felt right. 

She pulled away and look at me with a stupidly perfect grin 'Yes stupid' our lips then rejoin as she peppered me in a series of cute pecks 'does this show you' I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer squashing her in a hug. 'I missed you. My crush never went away' I whispered into her ear. 

'Good. I never stopped thinking about you Tallulah' 

'oh yeah, I wished my younger self wasn't so stupid, I could of been kissing you for a while instead of just thinking about it'

'I guess we are just gonna have to make up for lost time' she whispered with a sultry voice onto my lips 

'lets start now ' I said before kissing her again. Im never ever gonna get over this feeling I thought to myself. Im screwed.


	8. The classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi people. Sorry it has took me so long to update!! I really don't have any excuse its definitely not like I've been at home for the past 3 months!

'TRIXIE' is what caused trixies eyes to open on the far from wonderful monday morning. It's second period and she supposed to be paying attention to maths but she gave up even trying after she heard the word trigonometry.

'Trixie, this is the third time this month you have been daydreaming in my class! if it happens again i'll send you to the principle' Her middle aged maths teacher ever so kindly explained whilst glaring her up and down at her almost as if she was disgusted that she had even dared to sleep during her lesson.   
'Sorry miss won't happen again' trixie repeated for the third time this month. The only difference this time is that she actually meant it. Going to the principle would result in informing home and she didn't want to have to deal with having her parents on her back, especially her step father.

'Now that trixie had finally decided to join us, welcome your new classmate Katya!' the teacher said sarcastically. Trixie immediately recognised the name katya. She was watching a russian gymnast named katya zamolodchikivo last night doing her floor routine at the olympics and needless to say she was amazed at the talent. However what would Katya zamolodchikova be doing at a high school in the middle of wisconsin USA?! Trixie did however still decided to lift her head to glance at her new peer. It was her??! Trixie was beyond confused but still she wanted to play it cool and act like a normal civililesd human being. She flashed a small smile at the russian after she catches her eyes which was kindly reciprocated by katya.

Katya was wearing a black mid-thigh length dress which had black mesh sleeves. She was obviously wearing a pair of fishnets that looked hot against her slightly tanned legs. She completed the looks with some doc martin's with made her appear to be a tiny bit taller than she actually was. Her blonde shoulder length hair had messy curls that suited her so well with some choppy bangs across her forehead that were evident she did herself. Katya had smudged some black eyeshadow on the top of her eyelid and in her waterline making her look the perfect amount of sultry whilst not looking like a full blown hooker. Her lips had been painted with her signature cherry red matte lipstick which made her blue white teeth some how even whiter.

'katya you can just go and sit down next to trixie at the back there. Might help the girl stay awake' the maths teacher stated. katya once again locked eyes with the blonde barbie as she began to walk across the room. Once she had sat down in the stool next to trixie she whispered a small hi which trixie repricated with a blush flushing her checks but she was almost positive that with the amount of makeup she wears it won't be noted by katya.

*school bell*

'okay then guys that will be all for today. Make sure you complete pages 234 and 235 for next lesson!'trixies maths teachers explained before a stampede of students trampled out of the classroom into the bull pit the call the hallways.

'Urm hi trix, is there any chance i can have lunch with you' katya shyly asked trixie wanting to make sure she wasn't going to be lonely on her first day, but also intrigued to get to know this flawless girl. Katya was well aware that her fame spread to america, but she was hoping that it hadn't spread to this school. But in reality she knew the likely hood of that sinareo being true were very little as she saw the looks on her classmates faces as she navigated the halls this morning. However, she was glad that trixie didn't seem to be aware and is somewhat treating her if a normal person without all her fame, or if she did know, she was glad that she wasn't making such a big deal about it.

'Yeah sure thing katya! I would love for you to eat lunch with me!'   
'okay thanks doll! so where abouts do you meet your friends?'   
'Oh urm, i tend to eat lunch on my own. You know stay away from all the drama and opinions. I understand if you don't want to eat with me anymore or if you want to eat with some more people to you know make some more friends'   
'oh no don't be silly! i would still love to eat with you! that's if you'll still have me of course?'   
'Oh yeah definitely! come on if we leave now we might be able to skip the que' trixie ended grabbing katyas wrist dragging her through the school.   
Internally trixie was freaking out. The katya zamolodchikova wants to eat lunch with her when she could literally chose anyone form the entire school! that thought was impossible for trixie to wrap her mind around. When they were making their way to the lunch hall, the could feel the stares of the teenagers. Both of them were used to the stares so carried on as if everything was normal.

Once they had both completed there misssion of retrieving food, they sat down in the corner of the crowded cafeteria still ignoring the glaring glaze of the rest of the students. Trixie was picking away at her vegetarian sandwich whilst katya was devouring her way through a salad still finding it hard to adjust from the strict diet she had in russia whilst training.

'hey kat, what class do you have next' trixie asked trying to engage in conversation.   
'Urm, i think i have history with mrs tempest. it's says the Cblock ?' katya replied whilst glancing at her timetable.   
'No way! i'm also in that class!'   
'Great! urm is there anyway you could show me where i'm going' katya asked giving trixie puppy dog eyes.   
'Oh yeah for sure! I was planning on taking you even if i wasn't it your class' trixie giggled.   
The simple statement made Katya feel something strange inside, Almost like she warm inside or that she had a spiritual pull towards Trixie that she couldn't of escapes even if she tried. 

* 2 months later*

'Hey kat, are you still coming to mine after school tonight?' trixie confirmed her plans with new best friend. 'Sure am tracy ,I wouldn't miss it for the world' The platinum blonde replied with a genuine smile. 

'Okay good I'll meet you by the gate then' trixie then left her friend but not without kissing her cheek before hand with left Katya its a hot blushing mess in front of all the students in the corridors.

*After school*

Both girls were lying on trixie's bed deciding on which film they wanted to watch. They had a respectable amount of distance between them but each of them were dying to inch closer together and hold each other.

Katya was the braver one to do it. She tried to casually edge slowly closer to her best friend but trixie swiftly catched on and pulled her the last bit so she could remain in Katyas arms. trixie head was resting in the nook of Katya neck so they both didn't have a clue at how much the other was blushing. 

'Hey tritzie'

'Yes Katy. Whats up' 

'The sky. Ahah no, this is nice. We should do this more often' Katya said with a slight giggle 

'hmm I agree, you know what else we should do more often?'Trixie said anxious for what she is planning on doing next 

'no what?' the smaller girl replied with an evidently confused look on her face.

Trixie then lifted her head up so she could see Katyas green eyes. She then proceeded to bring their faces together so that their noses were practically touching and they could feel each other breath on the faces. 

'this' she said whilst closing the gap. Katya was shocked but once her brain caught up with her lips she reciprocated the kiss, wrapping her arms around trixie. When they eventually broke apart for air Katya was the first one to talk and said 'Hmm I don't I think you should do it again so I can figure it out' with a smirk across her face which was irresistible for trixie so they were soon back kissing again. 

'Do you want to know a secret katya'

'of course when do I not'

'I know that you're a mega famous Russian gymnast. I used to watch your videos all the time cause you are beyond talented' 

Katya still clung to Trixie and replied 'Really? wow I really thought I was doing a great acting job at hiding it ahah. Why didn't you tell me I could've dropped the act weeks ago' Katya said giggling not at all mad that trixie hid it, because she kinda lied to. She was more curious. 

'Well I figured moving too a new country was hard enough never mind a new school. I kinda guessed that you wouldn't of wanted the extra pressure of being famous. And I suppose i didn't wanted to make it awkward cause iw as obsessed with your talent' Trixie answered into katya neck blushing at admitting her obsession.

'Haha trixie stop hiding your face I want to see your gorgeous face, if anything I'm glad you didn't tell me straight away. Its making me like you even more that I did if that it is even possible' Katya ended and then kissed her lips as soon as she revealed them to her.


End file.
